


Испортить прическу

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Будем считать это первым пунктом плана





	Испортить прическу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** пост-День В, черт знает когда по отношению к «Золотому Кольцу», может быть, даже AU, но кто их знает, это же PWP
> 
> **Примечание:** минет, handjob, высокий градус всего и вся

Эггзи — джентльмен, это видно в каждом его движении, в учтивых фразах, в отглаженных стрелках брюк и в идеально завязанном галстуке. С тех пор, как Эггзи открыл нового «Я», он не позволял себе быть не-идеальным. Это было не притворством, не внешним — Эггзи перестраивал самую свою суть, и Чарли дрочил на это пиздец как.

Особенно когда разрушал этот идеальный образ.

Как сейчас. Когда брюки Эггзи сминаются, растягиваются под коленями, потому что он слишком сильно ерзает по полу. Когда Чарли так хватался за его галстук, что распустил неразрубаемый узел. Когда пиджак отброшен в сторону, верхние пуговицы с рубашки оторваны, подбородок Эггзи покрывает слюна и смазка, а сильные руки, способные прекратить все это безобразие, сомкнуты за спиной в кулаки и не собираются разжиматься.

Эггзи сосет как сраный бог, даже когда он с трудом сохраняет равновесие в принятой позе, потому что его ведет, и тогда Чарли удерживает его — но не аккуратно прикасается к плечу, а впивается металлическими пальцами в волосы. Не дергает на себя, как хотелось бы, блядь, выебать это горло — сумасшедшая потребность из начала пирамиды Маслоу, — но держит крепко, не дает отстраниться.

У Эггзи расфокусирован взгляд, у него красные щеки, а член распирает ширинку штанов, будто норовит высунуться из-под пояса брюк, но крепкий ремень удерживает его, и так, пожалуй, даже хуже. Чарли нравится.

Ему нравится хвататься за волосы Эггзи, пропускать между пальцев когда-то уложенные локоны, разрушать прическу, чувствовать скользкий остаток геля для волос и окончательно сходить с ума.

Слюна уже не просто пачкает Эггзи подбородок, она стекает ниже, пропитывает воротник рубашки, и Чарли так сильно хочется отстранить Эггзи, слизать ее, искусать эти грешные красные губы, но он не смеет даже шевельнуться.

Да и не смог бы. Слишком хорошо упираться затылком в холодную стену, слишком подводят ноги, чтобы сделать хоть шаг, слишком тяжело, чтобы хотя бы упасть на колени рядом. Эггзи жадный, Эггзи берет так глубоко, как только может, Эггзи пускает в ход свой чертов язык, и Чарли не смог бы ответить, кто из них тут сейчас главный, кто крошит кого на мелкие кусочки, кто — ведомый, а кто вынимает из другого душу.

Чарли вообще думает слишком сложными конструкциями для своего состояния, но у него проблема. Они не виделись так давно, три недели прошло с момента, как Эггзи укатил в Рим, а месторасположение Чарли иногда было тайной для него самого. Он соскучился, у него скопилось дохера спермы в яйцах, и он слишком напряжен, слишком взбудоражен, слишком хочет еще немного подержать Эггзи в своих руках.

Черт, как же больно.

Каждое движение губ по головке, каждый чертов взмах языка выталкивает Чарли за грань, но он и без того давно уже там, он мог кончить еще пять минут назад, но судьба не слишком милостива к нему.

Эггзи замечает это. Глотает его член в последний раз с громким, разрывающим душу звуком, и отстраняется. Член обдает сначала холодным, а потом — горячим, когда Эггзи дышит на него, когда Эггзи говорит:

— Кажется, тебе нужно больше, — и расцепляет свои руки. И впивается в задницу Чарли ногтями, больно, хорошо, так, как нужно. Слизывает последнюю нитку слюны, соединяющую член Чарли со своим ртом. Подмигивает — блядь, сука, как можно быть таким!.. таким! — и берет в руку яйца Чарли, будто взвешивает их, чуть сжимает — и второй рукой сдавливает член у основания, и дрочит так быстро и так резко, что Чарли не успевает понять, почему у него мутнеет перед глазами.

Эггзи подставляет свой растраханный рот, облизывается, хотя вряд ли осознает это, и своими чудесными, ловкими, дьявольскими руками делает Чарли так плохо, что тот взрывается.

И не успевает даже застонать.

Он кончает долго, много, сперма наверняка попадает Эггзи на лицо и в волосы, слепляет пряди, но Чарли может только представить это, ведь он уже несколько секунд со всей силы жмурит глаза.

И когда открывает их, становится еще хуже.

Эггзи довольный. Удовлетворенный, хотя от силы возбуждения ему явно больно. Этот хер улыбается, сглатывает сперму, что попала в рот, вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони и деловито бросает:

— Ты обкончал мне волосы.

Чарли тупо моргает и все-таки сползает вниз по стенке, потому что Эггзи больше не держит его, ни ртом, ни ладонями.

— И что? — слабо сопротивляется он. Дрожат обе руки, даже металлическая.

— Я потратил на эту прическу час, — заявляет Эггзи и жмурится сам, и Чарли как-то находит силы дернуть его на себя — сначала за плечи, а потом, когда сминает его рот своим языком, снова вцепляется в волосы.

— Ты мне должен, Чарли, — шепчет Эггзи куда-то в поцелуй, такой мокрый, что Чарли и сам оказывается весь в сперме и слюне.

Что ж. Он не против.

Его очередь сводить Эггзи с ума.


End file.
